Ein AlpTraum auf zwei Rädern
by Imperiatus
Summary: Sirius Black verdächtigt Remus Lupin, die Potters für Lord Voldemort auszuspionieren. Doch was wäre gewesen, wenn er ihn darauf angesprochen hätte? OneShot.


_Disclaimer:  
Harry Potter und alles, was dazu gehört, sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling, mir gehören außerdem weder die Motorradmarke 'Harley Davidson' noch die im Text aufgezählten Lieder. Die StVO gehört mir auch nicht, auch wenn ich mich daran halten muss.  
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und möchte die Leser eigentlich nur gut unterhalten._

_Und nun vielen Dank, dass ihr hier hereinschaut und viel Spaß mit Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Harry, dem gemeinen, fiesen Voldemort, Moody und Seidenschnabel!_

* * *

**Ein (Alp)Traum auf zwei Rädern **

* * *

Remus Lupin schlich im Schatten durch die Straßen und hielt seine Einkäufe fest in der linken Hand, während er mit der anderen den in einen selbstgestrickten Zauberstabwärmer geschlagenen Zauberstab noch fester umklammerte. 

Er wusste selbst – dazu müsste er kein Mitglied in Dumbledores Phönixorden e.V. sein –, dass man als Nicht-Todesser nachts nicht mehr allein – oder besser gar nicht mehr – durch erhellte oder dunkle Schiller- und andere Straßen schlich und seine Besorgungen nach Hause schleppte, die man in letzter Minute vor Ladenschluss noch bei Magic-bay ersteigert hatte.

Aber er hatte noch ein einladendes Pläuschchen mit Dumbledore gehalten – der Schulleiter nahm sich persönlich Zeit für ihn, hach, war er stolz – und über dem Bestaunen des angesehenen, alten Mannes (das diesem sichtlich Vergnügen bereitete) und dem Lauschen seiner ausladenden Erzählungen von den Strapazen beim Friseur und den neuen, schwarz-weißen Strähnchen – dem Leiter des Ordens gefiel es offenbar, wie ein Zebra (aber ein hübsches, hatte Remus sofort versichert) auszusehen – voll und ganz die Zeit vergessen.

Erschrocken fuhr Remus zusammen, als hinter ihm eine Katze bellte und sich anschickte, eine Ratte zu verspeisen, die eben noch „Alle Vöglein sind schon da" hatte trällern wollen.

Schmerzen stiegen in ihm hoch, er war drauf und dran, sich in einen blutrünstigen Werwolf zu verwandeln ... _Ja, Remus, was ist denn?_ „Entschuldigen Sie, Fräulein Imperiatus, aber Vollmond ist erst morgen!" _Oops, da sollte ich mal meinen Mondkalender checken! Wo hab ich denn den? Gut, den find ich in diesem Blätterberg eh nicht mehr, dann eben heut nicht._

Nach einigen Minuten der Starre ging er weiter, auf Zehenspitzen, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen, als er vor Schreck beinahe schon wieder seine Einkäufe über die Straße und die Ratte kauende Katze verteilte, weil ihn der unverwechselbare Klang eines angelassenen Motorrads aus dem Nachbarhaus auffahren ließ.

Das Rattern erinnerte ihn an Sirius und seine heiß geliebte, nigelnagelneue Harley Davidson, die er immer und überall dabei hatte – Moody hatte ihm erst neulich einen Strafzettel verpasst, als er das Fahrzeug bei einem Ordenstreffen neben seinen Stuhl gestellt hatte (es war sicher nicht hilfreich, dass darunter auch noch Frank Longbottom gelegen hatte).

Kopfschüttelnd seufzte Remus auf, sein Freund übertrieb es etwas mit dieser Kiste! Musste er sie wirklich immer und überall mit sechs oder sieben schweren, ohne Magie kaum beweglichen Ketten und Einhornhaar festbinden? Ein Wunder, dass die Harley noch nicht allein unter deren Gewicht zusammengebrochen war!

Zumindest hatte er sie noch nicht mit auf Ordensmissionen genommen – ihr Knattern hätte die Todesser verscheucht, bevor einer von ihnen ‚Avada Kedavra' hätte sagen können (was wiederum allerdings Dorcas Meadowes das Leben gerettet hätte)!

Im Weitergehen hörte Remus, wie der Fahrer dieses Motorrades zu singen begann, und diesmal ließ er wirklich seine Tüten aus der Hand fallen, sie bedeckten die Katze unter sich, die mittlerweile die Ratte verschluckt hatte, und sie stieß wieder ihr wütendes Bellen aus.

Doch Remus kümmerte sich nicht darum, kümmerte sich nicht um die Dose mit Hundefutter – _Leckerlis für's Grimmaul_, tolle Marke, und etwas musste er doch fressen wenn Vollmond war! –, die über die halbe Straße purzelte, kümmerte sich auch nicht um die dreckigen, mit Spitzen besetzten Rüschenroben Dumbledores, die er mit der Hand waschen sollte – oder lautete die Anweisung _mit den Füßen_? – und die unter all dem Sauerkraut noch dreckiger wurden, sondern kümmerte sich nur um den Gesang dieser Reibeisenstimme.

Er rannte zur Tür, trat mit dem Fuß dagegen und starrte auf einen seiner besten Freunde, Sirius, der in einem fremden Wohnzimmer wie immer furchtbar schief „Ja, mir sa'n mit'm Radl do'" trällerte, dabei Runde um Runde um den Glastisch mit seiner geliebten Harley Davidson zog.

Erst als die Tür laut krachend gegen und durch die Wand schlug – also wirklich, Sirius hätte sich als Versteck etwas besseres aussuchen sollen, als eine Ruine, die bei jedem Luftzug auseinander fiel! – bemerkte der Sänger den Werwolf, wurde beinahe so kreidebleich wie die Wand und kippte vor Schreck mit seinem Motorrad zur Seite um.

Dann rappelte er sich unter der Kiste auf, sprang auf die Beine und wischte gemütlich den Staub von seiner Kleidung, bevor er hektisch den Zauberstab zückte und mit den Händen in der Luft herumfuchtelte.

„Zum Henker, Remus!" fluchte er fuchsteufelswild und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust, „Hätten du und die Todesser mich nicht noch die Runde auf Seidenschnabel zu Ende fahren lassen können, bevor ihr mich zu Voldy schleppt?"

Aha, in diesem Monat hieß die Kiste also Seidenschnabel!

Immer noch besser als – wie war das letztes Mal? Aja, Cruciatus. Nun gut, wenn man, mit Sirius, auf ihr fuhr, kam das dem Fluch in etwa gleich.

Moment mal, was hatte er da gesagt?

Fassungslos ließ Remus jetzt nach den Einkäufen noch den Zauberstab fallen, woraufhin Sirius nur dumm aus seinem babyblauen Lederanzug mit den orangen Rosen schaute – er hatte ihn gerade entwaffnen wollen. So viel zu seinem genialen Plan!

„Was soll ich bitte mit Todessern zu tun haben?" stammelte Remus schließlich überrascht und blickte Sirius aus großen Glubschaugen an, in denen flitwickgroße Krokodilstränen standen.

– „Na du bist doch ihr Spion, nicht wahr?"

– „Stimmt, das ist _nicht wahr_!"

– „Oh, scheiße, dann ist Peter der Spion, und er ist der Geheimniswahrer und verrät sicher James und Lily an Voldemort!"

Entsetzt sprang Sirius wie ein angemaltes Känguruh auf und ab und schließlich an die Decke und auf seine Harley Davidson.

„Hops rauf, Remus, wir müssen die Potters retten!"

* * *

‚Autsch, verdammt!' Er war schon wieder in eine Mausefalle getreten! 

Allmählich wurde er verdammt wütend, wieso zum Henker stellten James und Lily Potter Hunderte von Mausefallen in ihrem Garten auf? Die sollten sich mal dringend eine Katze anschaffen!

Obwohl, wäre schade um Wurmschwanz gewesen, immerhin hatte der ihm DIE Information des Jahres gebracht – wodurch er ihn nächsten Monat zum ‚Todesser des x-ten Kriegsjahres' ernennen würde; er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass eine herumstreunende McGonagall in ihrer Animagusgestalt diesen eben verspeist hatte und nun furchtbare Magenkrämpfe verschmerzen musste!

Voldemort ärgerte sich immer noch, dass er diesen Titel eingeführt hatte, er hasste diese Feiern (weil seine Todesser ausnahmsweise nicht IHN feierten!), den blöden Kuchen – es gab alles außer Erdbeersahne, ausgerechnet! – und den Sekt und Wein und Kaffee – Kaffee, blödes Muggelzeug! Er wusste, warum er die Muggel ausrotten wollte!

Und dann wollten die auch noch tanzen! Lambada und Running Fox, und er konnte doch nur Funkmariechen!

Pf, und die bunten Hawaiiröckchen, das war ja nicht auszuhalten! Eine falsche Bewegung, und die Streifen lösten sich – war das letztes Jahr peinlich gewesen! Auch wenn ihm Bella versichert hatte, die rosa Boxershorts würden ihm stehen.

Aber am schlimmsten war die Musik – verflucht sei „Anton aus Tirol", ihr letztjähriger Winterhit!

Mal sehen, wenn er die Potters ermordet hatte – heimtückisch natürlich, hehe – machte er vielleicht noch einen kleinen Umweg über ... Zittertal. Zittern war immer gut!

‚Gramzaliumlpdt', verdammt!

Nur mit Mühe und Not hatte Voldemort sich davon abhalten können, aufzuschreien, als er in eine weitere Mausefalle tappte und beim unbeholfenen Herumhopsen und –fuchteln – im Versuch, diese wieder abzuschütteln – etliche weitere zuschnappen ließ und sich schließlich an einen langen, glatten Baum klammerte, mit schwarzen Taranteln oben drauf, von denen eine durchriss, herunterbaumelte und ihm einen Stromschlag versetzte.

Zittern war doch nicht immer gut; nein, nicht immer.

Voldemort fluchte in sich hinein.

Wurde Zeit, dass er endlich die Potters aus der Welt schaffte, die würden sonst noch sein Ende sein! Verflixte Mausefallen!

* * *

Remus schrie wie am Spies auf, als ihnen ein Lastwagen entgegenkam. 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss Sirius seinen Seidenschnabel herum und entging um Haaresbreite einem Zusammenstoß mit dem hupenden Kasten. Die beiden schrammten so nahe an dem LKW vorbei, dass Remus direkt die Galleonen von Feuerwhiskey riechen konnte, die auf der Ladefläche bunkerten.

„Geht's dir noch gut?" fuhr er seinen Freund an, den seine Raserei und die Panik um den besten Freund nicht davon abhielt, schief „Im Wagen vor mir fährt ein junges Mäh-ädchen" zu pfeifen, und verpasste ihm mit einem Vorschlaghammer eine Kopfnuss – das entpuppte sich als Eigentor, denn beinahe wären sie nach einem vierfachen Salto mit einer halben Schraube nicht mehr auf den Rädern gelandet.

„Du bringst uns noch beide um!"

– „I wo!" gab Sirius zurück und beschleunigte noch weiter, schaltete dabei den Verkehrsfunk ein – wozu schließlich hatte er sich ein Radio in die Kiste schrauben lassen?

„Achtung auf der A 4345596 ist ein Geisterfahrer unterwegs –"

– „Geisterfahrer!" schnaubte Sirius und riss das Radio heraus und schmiss es nach hinten, wo es einen Wohnwagen traf, der daraufhin ins Wanken geriet und von seinem Wagen losgerissen wurde, sich quer über die Fahrbahn stellte, Flammen loderten nach allen Seiten, und bald würde ein 27,4905 Kilometer-Stau die Autobahn 4345595, sorry verzähl, die Autobahn 4345596 blockieren.

_Hey Sirius, entschuldige dich gefälligst, das war mein Wohnwagen!_

„Sorry, Imperiatus!" _sagte der Rowdy_ –

„Hey!" _Ruhe, Sirius, ich bin die Autorin, ich darf dich so nennen!_

„Jeder Zauberlehrling weiß, dass Geister nicht Auto fahren dürfen", ergänzte Sirius und gab noch weiter Gas.

– „Du Sirius? Als du die ersten Male gefahren bist, ist dein Motorrad so komisch nach vorne gesprungen und umgefallen, passiert das nochmal?" warf Remus ängstlich ein und wurde noch bleicher als Snapes Füße – die einen selbst bleich werden und seine Leidenschaft für Käse vergessen ließen, sobald man diese ins Gesicht bekam.

– „Nein, da hab ich abgewürgt", entgegnete Sirius und grinste, wobei ihm ein gegrilltes halbes Hähnchen in den Mund flog, das zufällig hier herumflatterte; Schüler kennen das, wenn ein Vogel gegen die Scheibe ihres Busses klatscht, „Ich hatte damals noch Probleme, die Kupplung kommen zu lassen!"

– „Warum hast du es nicht mit ‚Accio Kupplung' probiert?"

– „Mensch Remus, wenn dir jemand die fünf Gänge erklärt, hälst du das sicher für ein Festtagsmenü! Mit Hähnchen!"

* * *

Krachend schlug die Tür gegen die Wand, Staub rieselte von der Decke und auf den Tisch, wo ein kleines Bündel in Decken gewickelt auf sein Abendessen wartete. Der Staub schmeckte ihm offensichtlich nicht, denn es schrie weiter. 

„Hallihallo, da bin ich!"

James und Lily starrten erst den Dunklen Lord an, dann sich selbst, dann schrieen sie unisono los: „AAH!"

– „Jetzt mal immer langsam mit den kuscheligen Krummbeinkätzchen", fuhr Voldemort erschrocken auf und blickte sich schnell nach allen Seiten um, drohte einer neugierigen Nachbarin mit dem Stinkefinger und schlug die von Harry mit Wasserfarben verschmierte Tür zu – doofe Krakelschrift, „nieder mit Voldie!", was erlaubte sich der Bengel! Er schrieb sich mit „y"! Die Jugend von heute!

„Ihr seid ja schöne Gastgeber!" murmelte er dann beleidigt und zog eine Schnute, fuchtelte enttäuscht mit den knallrosa lackierten Fingernägeln – oder zumindest denen, die durch die Mausefallen nicht abgebrochen waren – vor den Potters herum und murrte:

„Ihr hättet mir ja zumindest einen Kuchen anbieten können! Erdbeersahne! ... Nein? Gut, hab eh keine Zeit!

Muss noch Bones quälen – vielleicht zwing ich Snape, seine Schuhe vor ihr runter zu tun –,

Moody ein paar Haare ausrupfen – von den Zähnen, versteht sich –,

außerdem Dumbledore besuchen – vielleicht bietet wenigstens der mir Erdbeersahne an.

Und natürlich Anton aus Tirol für seinen Hit bestrafen ...

Ihr seht, ein voller Terminplan. Ich hätte ja gern noch geplaudert, aber ich bring euch lieber gleich um die Ecke! Oder lieber um die dort?"

* * *

Während James und Lily bibbernd und zitternd und in lila Nachthemden mit Dumbledore-Muster dem bösen Lord Voldemort gegenüberstanden, kämpften Sirius und Remus mehr oder weniger erfolgreich mit dem Straßenverkehr und der StVO ... 

„Achtundvierzig!"

– „Sirius, was wird das hier?" Remus flatterte mittlerweile wie eine Fahne hinter dem Motorrad her und konnte sich gerade noch mit Mühe und Not an Sirius festhalten.

– „Neunundvierzig!"

– „Sirius!"

– „Fünfzig, Mensch immer diese blöden Schilder vor den Kreiseln! Und dann noch fünfzig, wieso nicht dreißig oder vierzig! Wieso muss ich hier fünfzig Mal rumfahren!"

– „Sirius, Moody verfolgt dich auf seinem Besen! Will dir wohl wieder einen Strafzettel aufschwatzen!"

– „Was? Nicht schon wieder, sag nicht ich hab mich in dem doofen Kreisel verzählt! Ach nein, den häng ich ab!"

– „Gute Güte, Sirius, jetzt hast du ein Stoppschild überfahren!"

– „Geht nicht, da hätte ich es doch krachen gehört!"

– „Vorsicht, Sirius – halt!"

Das Quietschen von Autoreifen schluckte Remus' Schreckensschrei, und wütend fuhr der Beifahrer, den man aufgrund seiner hinter der Harley Davidson herfliegenden, von Moody verfolgten Position auch als ‚Fahnenflüchtigen' bezeichnen konnte, den Raser vor sich an: „Du kannst doch nicht einfach auf die Kreuzung brettern, dort stand ein Schild ‚Vorfahrt auf die Hauptstraße beachten'!"

– „Ich bin doch auf die Hauptstraße vorgefahren!"

* * *

James war mittlerweile aus seiner Schreckensstarre erwacht, er zückte versehentlich anstelle seines Zauberstabs ein benutztes Taschentuch mit Feuerblitzmuster – „Hey Imperiatus, den Besen gibt's doch noch gar nicht!" _Weiß ich doch James, aber das ist eine Parodie! Und jetzt hör endlich auf, mich zu korrigieren, und schlotter vor Angst! _Ich spiel allerdings lieber den Helden! _Na meinetwegen auch das ..._

James schrie also: „Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell, ich halte ihn auf!"

Voldemort unterdessen blickte dumm aus seiner schwarz-weiß gestreiften Kutte – es ärgerte ihn immer noch soo sehr, dass Dumbledore ihm mit dem Zebramuster zuvorgekommen war, jetzt galt er als billiger, einfallsloser Nachahmer! – und warf dann jubelnd die Hände in die Luft:

„Au toll, danke, James Potter, ich bekomme ein Taschentuch geschenkt! Und auch noch mit Besenmuster, toll ich LIEBE Besen! Mit denen kann man so genial seine böse Seite rauskehren!"

Der Dunkle Lord vollführte einen Tanz auf einem Bein wie ein kleines Kind, dann steckte er das Taschentuch in den Umhang und zückte den Zauberstab.

„Zum Dank mach ich es kurz und schmerzlos, du darfst sagen ‚Danke, Onkel Voldy!' Mit ‚y' – wie, du willst nicht?"

Ein Rattern unterbrach ihn, und verwirrt guckte der Anführer der Todesser sich um und kratzte sich an der Schläfe, als hinter ihm die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen aus den Angeln flog und ein Motorrad hereinsegelte, Remus Lupin als lebendige Fahne im Schlepptau, und quietschend auf dem Rockzipfel von James Potters' Nachthemd – quer über der Nase von Dumbledore, die daraufhin zweimal gebrochen war – zum Stehen kam.

„Morgen James, wir wollen dich und Lily und Harry retten!" erklärte Sirius vergnügt und blickte sich um, dann hob er eine Hand vor den Mund und machte: „Oops!"

– „Sirius!" James konnte es offenbar kaum fassen, was er da sah, und er sprang ein paar Mal vor Freude in die Luft: „Sirius, du hast Voldemort überfahren!"

– „Was, wo?"

– „Na da unten!"

– „Tatsächlich!"

„DA!" schrie Lily auf und deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf den zebragemusterten Stoffberg mit der Reifenspur auf der Hinterseite, „Voldemort bewegt sich noch!"

– „Oh, soll ich ihn nochmal überfahren?" meinte Sirius freudestrahlend und fuhr daraufhin gleich ein zweites Mal über den Schwarzen Lord, sodass nun die Sauerei im Wohnzimmer der Potters komplett war und Lily ihm eine klatschte und schreiend Putzsachen holte – die verteilten Brocken schienen sie mehr aufzuregen als Voldemorts Erscheinen.

„Der Eine, mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen – jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten hatten, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt!"

James japste nach Luft, „Sirius, das Motorrad haben wir für dich anfertigen lassen, im Juli! Das was Trelawney vorhergesagt hat – sie meinte dein Motorrad!"

– „Ui supi, mein Seidenschnabel ist ein Held!"

„So, dann wollen mir mal, he?"

– „Morgen, Ally", begrüßte Sirius den Auror und salutierte schnittig, sichtlich stolz auf sein Motorrad, das gerade von seinem Vorgesetzten begutachtet wurde, in dessen Rucksack ein halbes Dutzend Feindgläser, etwas mehr als vierzig Spickoskope und etliche Muggellügendetektoren lagerten – nicht zu vergessen den Quietschegrim für die Badewanne. Der paranoide Moody nahm nur seinen eigenen Quietschegrim!

Der alte Auror setzte sein magisches Leseauge ein, zückte einen Strafzettel und begann darauf zu kritzeln:

„Das gibt eine Anzeige! Zu schnelles Fahren außer- und innerhalb der Ortschaft, so schnell, dass einer lila Kuh die lila Flecken weggeweht wurden –"

– „Wir hatten es eilig!"

„– ohne Helm –"

– „Der ruiniert meine herausragende Frisur!"

„– Lupin wie eine Fahne hinterhergezerrt, und Fußgänger in einem Wohnzimmer überfahren!"

– „Wurde auch Zeit, dass jemand Remus mal wieder in die Waagrechte befördert!"

– „Aber da das Voldy war, gibt das wohl mildernde Umstände!" schnaubte er noch, als Lily Potter ihm auch schon mit einem Staubsauger die Schuhe von den Füßen holte.

Der Käsegeruch warf ihn daraufhin fast selbst um – bei der Jagd auf Todesser blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit, die Perlonstrumpfhosen zu wechseln –, und er ging ins Bad, um sich zu waschen.

Als er von der Toilette wieder kam, hatte allerdings der kleine Harry – er hatte jetzt wirklich Hunger – den Strafzettel gegessen, und so gab es keine Anzeige, und alle lebten von nun an glücklich und zufrieden.

* * *

_So, jetzt bin ich gespannt wie ein angemalter Hippogreif, was ihr denn von der Parodie haltet -  
also bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review!_

_Und tut mir den Gefallen, euch den Fahrstil Sirius' in dieser Fanfiction nicht zum Vorbild zu nehmen -  
immer schön die Helme aufsetzen!_


End file.
